Giant Sol
A alternative to Sol's Ultra form. Appearance A green Ultranoid, this form has dome eyes, and sports short Ultra Horns on his head. Most of his body is chrome silver with a green shine, while he had deep green markings which point downwards. His forehead sports a blue crystal, and he also has a blue warning light on his chest. History After one of his incarnations created Giant Energy, Sol began to use it as a means for his incarnations to have a giant form, but not be an Ultra, nor use his own cosmic powers. The result was a form simply called 'Giant Energy Sol', or 'Giant Sol' for short. One Incarnation, went up against the Wyverns. Profile * Height: 67 Meters * Weight: 60,300 tons * Age: Varies * Time Limit: None, is based on physical condition of the host, and the energy is restored by light and heat. * Body Features ** Forehead Crystal: The jewel on his forehead and hint of his origins from Giant Energy, it pulses with light when his body is tired. ** Warning Light: ** Eyes: Can see vast distances and through objects. ** Skin: Resistant to heat, lasers and such, can withstand blows from conventional ordinance. He is also immune to radiation. ** Strength: Muscles can perform extraordinary effort for long periods of time, provided he has enough energy. **Ultra Horns: Or their equivalent, like the horns on certain Ultras they provide the ability to manipulate greater amounts of energy than normal. Powers and Abilities With his understanding of Giant Energy and the Photonic fields it is based on, Sol can and does generate his own forms. While he potentially has a variety of them, he typically sticks a certain few. - Strength Form = Strength Form Sol's markings turn from green to red, becoming large downward pointed arrows, as his muscle enlarge and his horns become bigger. This form exists for giving Sol explosive physical power. He often uses his horns to charge up his attacks Techniques and Powers * Charged Punch: Self-explanatory * Sunlit Road: After charging his fists using the light generated by his horns, Sol slams then into a the ground, sending a line of energy to his foe, where it goes of like a bomb. *Sunlit Armada: Sol generates a light/field of energy with his horns, and uses his hands to form a group of energy balls to his side, out of it. He then directs them at his foes, sending them flying. * Summon Strength: Sol's markings glow as he temporarily enhances his power * Sunrise Shield: Charged by his horns, Sol transforms the field into a shield of varying size and shape. * Sunlit Shooting Current: Brings his elbows/arms together, absorbing the field his horns generated to fire a beam at his foe via a double punching motion. * pending. - Speed Form = Speed Form An asymmetrical blue form, his horns has spread further apart, and his left arm and right leg are green hued silver, while his other limbs are blue. He also has blue lines running down his head to his eyes. Techniques and Powers * ESP: Sol now boasts powerful mental powers in this form, generating a near constant psychic field with his horns. ** Psi Speed: Sol psychically causes his body to accelerate, granting him great speed.. ** Psi Knowledge: Using his horns Sol has near omniscient awareness of everything going on around him within a certain radius. This allows him to keep up with other fast opponents and have faster reflexes and making it near impossible to catch him off guard. ** Psi Force: Sol uses his psychic powers to enhance the impact and speed of his blows. * Sol P(censored)p Hand: A powerful backhand for when Sol needs to vent his ire on plebeian fools that irritate him. More commonly called the Sol Backhand, when Sol wishes to be polite. * pending. - Space Form = Space Mode Meant, truly, for space combat, this purple form combines the powers of Strength and Speed. His green markings have become purple, with protector like armor over his shoulders, and on his forearms and shins. He sports half circle markings mirroring each other around his warning light. One pair with the lines going down his stomach, and a larger out pair and that goes down his inner leg. His shoulders are purple, the marking running the down the back of his arms to his shoulders and to his palms. This form sports his horns becoming rather large and almost bulky. The combination of the two powers causes his body to tire unless he is in space. Techniques and Powers * Cosmo Chorus: Sol waves his arms about, creating after images of his arms. Each new pair of pair separates of as a duplicate. * Cosmo Ray: A beam fired from an outstretch fist being held by the other arm. Is charged by horns. * Cosmo Shield: Charged by his horns, the field is held as a ball of light in his hands and turned into a shield. * Cosmo Power: His markings glow as he summons extra strength. * Cosmo Speed: The same as Psi Speed, but his body can now withstand greater acceleration and deceleration. * pending. - Bright Form = Bright Mode Techniques and Powers * pending. }} Trivia * Is inspired by Ultraman Dual and Another Genesis Ultraseven. * This form exists solely because SolZen was tired of his self insert character being so Overpowered. Crazy huh? Category:SolZen321 Category:Other Heroes Category:Metaverse Series